


look who's in your heart now

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [1]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 他僅僅是踏出了掩體一瞬間，但風暴只需要這一刻來將他淋得透濕。





	look who's in your heart now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [look who's in your heart now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964415) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> 各位假如喜歡的話，不要忘了到原文給作者點kudos呀。

大衛的手指穿梭于他的頭髮。

 

“你淋濕了。”

 

沃特皺了皺眉。

 

“下雨了。”

 

大衛再次梳理他的髮絲，就著雨水向後梳去。

 

“你應該戴上你的帽子。”

 

沃特不喜歡大衛像照看小孩一樣對待他，但他并 _不是_ 不喜歡他把手放在自己身上。

 

“你想弄幹它嗎？”

 

事實上，他不怎麼在乎，但……

 

“好的。”

 

他了解大衛，知道他的意思大概是要自己親自烘乾他的身子。他沒有從輕微的柏拉圖式接觸之中獲得情緒影響的程序，但他並不介意。他甚至願意對此作出回應。

 

果然，大衛拿來了一塊顯然是被他當毛巾來用的厚厚的布包住了他的腦袋。他的動作很輕柔，像手指穿行于他發間時一樣，這令沃特的頭髮不再像先前那樣，一直有水滴落他的肩膀。

 

一放下那塊毛巾，大衛就退後一步，隨意擺弄著他的頭髮，把它弄回原來的形狀。

 

“謝謝你。”沃特說。

 

大衛朝他微笑。

 

“不客氣。”

 

沃特輕輕地握住他的手腕，把它從自己頭上拿開，好讓大衛的注意力集中一點。

 

“你不喜歡那樣嗎？”大衛問。聽起來假如沃特真的不喜歡，他會很失望。

 

“不，這很好。”

 

在他吻他之前他沒讓大衛說話，他的嘴唇追隨著大衛的，但不會弄錯的是，這其中的確超越了柏拉圖的意味。他也能夠那樣做。

 

沃特把他推開的時候，大衛的笑容甚至更加明亮了。


End file.
